Already Gone
by SensationLove
Summary: Se iba para no regresar, le daba a entender que nadie le amaría como ella, y que por eso mismo, cruzaría ese umbral, porque lo amaba demasiado como para seguir destruyéndole. Hermione/Draco. One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Se iba para no regresar, le daba a entender que nadie le amaría como ella, y que por eso mismo, cruzaría ese umbral, porque lo amaba demasiado como para seguir destruyéndole. Hermione/Draco. One-Shot.**_

**Already Gone.**

* * *

><p>La observo tomando el pomo de la puerta con duda, como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer le causara demasiado dolor como para pensarlo mucho.<p>

Y Hermione Granger así lo sentía.

Le había costado hacerlo… Le había costado su amor, su vida, su felicidad, pero lo haría, lo tenía que hacer, porque ambos lo sabían, ambos estaban seguros de que el estar juntos jamás lo llevaría a ningún lado, que jamás tendrían una historia feliz, que lo mejor a la larga era separarse.

No era fácil, tanto ella como Draco lo sabían, pero eran adultos, niños obligados a crecer demasiado por las circunstancias que una vez le habían rodeados, pero había ocurrido, y ya habían madurado, veían el mundo de una forma distinta.

Y el estar junto jamás los llevaría a algún lado.

Alguien se tenía que ir, alguien debía dar el primer paso, y allí estaba Hermione, con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, dándole la espalda a ese hombre que de alguna forma había logrado ganarse su amor sobre todas las cosas, dándole la espalda para no ver sus ojos grisáceos, dándole la espalda para no arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Le hubiera gustado saber que habían hecho mal ambos para no merecerse ser felices, sabía que solo el tiempo le daría una respuesta, sabía que quizá moriría sin saber por qué no habían merecido su final feliz.

Pero no era el futuro, estaba allí en un presente en donde ella debía irse, debía irse porque ninguno de los dos los soportaría, porque todo aquello estaba acabando con ellos y con su cordura.

Jamás lo olvidaría, jamás olvidaría todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, como jamás quiso decirle adiós. No quería recordar ese momento, ese momento en el que daba el último paso, en el que ella se iría y cada uno tomaría su camino, sabiendo que su corazón se quedaba encerrado y olvidado dentro de esas cuatro paredes que los cubría en esos momentos.

Nadie la amaría mejor que Draco Malfoy, nadie la haría sentir querida como él, nadie le haría el amor como él, nadie la haría estremecerse como él lo había logrado, nadie la haría sentir tan mujer como cada vez que él la hacía suya.

Allí, frente a la puerta, sentía la necesidad de volverse y correr a sus brazos, de decirle que todo era un error, que no debían separarse.

Pero ella no lo haría, porque no era capaz de seguir consumiendo a Draco de esa forma, de ir perdiéndose de esa forma ante él.

Ese amor imposible les atormentaría por siempre, les acompañaría hasta el último respiro que darían, hasta el último latido de su corazón, hasta el último de sus pensamientos. Porque siempre seria el amor que no fue.

Giro lentamente el pomo de la puerta mientras sentía una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla, mientras apenas escuchaba la respiración de Draco detrás de ella. Con una lentitud casi dolorosa para él, ella termino de abrir la puerta y salió por ella.

Se dio cuenta de inmediato que todo había llegado al final, que ella no pasaría por ese umbral de nuevo a regañarle o a discutirle, que jamás podría volver a pasar sus manos por su cabello indomable, que jamás sentiría esos labios tímidos, que jamás podría acariciar esa piel una vez más.

Se lo había explicado, ella se lo había dicho, y había comprobado con tristeza que era cierto, que ese amor era más fuerte que ellos dos, que los estaba destruyendo, que con el tiempo, algo saldría mal.

Y él prefería aceptarlo y ahorrarle el dolor a Hermione, hacer una última cosa por su bienestar, hacer una última cosa por el amor que sentía romperse dentro de él en ese instante.

Ella se había ido para no volver, para no regresar a sus brazos una vez más.

Y quizá, él lo haría también… Sabía que el tiempo solo aliviaría el dolor, pero ella siempre estaría allí, dentro de sus mejores y peores recuerdos, que Hermione Granger permanecería a su lado como un fantasma durante toda su vida. Y de alguna forma sabia que para ella sería igual.

Porque no importaba si pataleaba, lloraba, gritaba o destruyera cosas, ella no regresaría, ella no volvería decirle "te quiero" o "te amo", ella no le esperaría, ella no le regañaría ni le gritaría de nuevo, ella no se despertaría en sus brazos de nuevo.

Y con dolor sabía perfectamente. Que dejarla cruzar ese umbral había sido su peor error, que jamás lo podría arreglar, ni ella ni él

Simplemente, porque Hermione ya se había ido, se había ido para no volver nunca más.


End file.
